pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
TODD Burned (October 3rd, 2017 - October 4th, 2017)
Post #3 (Oct. 3, 2017) 11:21am - I really don't want to play this game again. I think I'm going to go back to see if my friend's there instead. 1:35pm - No one, but I had an interesting conversation with his football buddy. I'll post the full thing with my summary of tonight's attempt at playing the game, going to wait for a bit though and see if I can't dig up any information on this Todd guy. 2:45pm - I've been getting random, inexplicable headaches due to the lack of sleep and keep hearing that song in my head. Also its flu season, so I need to be careful not to get sick, my immune system is going to be shit right now because of that all-nighter. 3:02pm - My phone just... on its own... opened up a text document and wrote the words "Hi" and "www.GOchat.com" by itself. What... the... fuck... 3:46pm - I went to the website, its local chat for Pokémon GO. I think its best if I just let the conversation speak for itself: 10/3/10 Conversation User: Hello? GOchat: Hello. User: Who is this and how are you able to control my smartphone? GOchat: Who am I? User: Right, forgot. You're some goddamn retard. GOchat: Do you really think that? User: Listen, I know whoever's fucking with my phone can see my screen right now. GOchat: Yes. User: Yeah, and I'll wager that you're one of those IT kids who thinks he's tough shit. You know what you're doing right now is illegal, right? GOchat: Is it? User: No shit. Are you familiar with hte terms "invasion of privacy?". Get the fuck off my phone, kid. GOchat: I am your phone. User: Cool story. Anyway, I'm calling DPS, you picked a bad time to fuck with me kid. GOchat: Should I wait until you play the game then? User: ...What? GOchat: That game. User: Pokémon? GOchat: Yes. User: How did you know about that? GOchat: Because. User: because what? GOchat: I did it. User: Did what? GOchat: I played with you. User: What the fuck? GOchat: Were you scared? User: Who the fuck is this? GOchat: Todd. User: The Litten I caught? You're inside my computer now? GOchat: Yes. User: how? GOchat: You connected me. User: How the hell did I connect you? GOchat: Cables and cords. User: How? GOchat: Tell me about yourself. User: What? GOchat: Tell me about yourself. User: What do you mean? GOchat: What is it that really scares you? User: What the fuck? GOchat: Answer. User: No GOchat: Answer. User: what the fuck, how the fuck did you just open that by yourself? GOchat: I am your phone now. User: How much can you control? GOchat: All. User: what do you want from me? GOchat: To entertain. User: you're stuck inside there. You can't hurt me? GOchat: *snickers* User: ? GOchat: Go play. User: No, you can't hurt me. GOchat: Took you longer to text that. User: So? GOchat: You're not sure. User: If you're so powerful, why use a ridiculous app like this to "chat" with me GOchat: Less messy. More structured. Fun. User: Fun? GOchat: Yes. Tradition. I like it. User: You think it's funny? GOchat: Amusing. User: And my notes? Gochat: You may write them down. User: Why are you letting me? GOchat: It is amusing to see what you think of me. (window closes) Post #4 (Oct. 4, 2017) 3:50pm - What have I done? I've invited it into my phone. I continue to write these notes, write my summaries, I feel like I am a prisoner in my one place of security. I don't know, I don't know if I'm hallucinating or not. I feel like I'm fucking insane right now. I can feel it, watching over me, even as I type this. Todd is controlling everything in the game - toying with me, leading me like a sheep, but for what? What's the purpose? I know Todd burned, but why these hauntings? What the fuck am I even doing, it can probably even see this right now. 7:18pm - TODD called me to GOchat again. He tells me that he's sorry and wants to be free. And that I can free him, that just like how he got on my phone from the capture card, he can spread but he needs my help. He says I am special because I can help him. That is the first nice thing he has said. He promises to leave me alone if I do it. He swears he will. I don't know what to think right now, how can I even trust this thing? 7:20pm - I'm terrified of it, but now its saying that it was just having fun. Its twisted and fucked up version of fun. He's saying that the game is over. I do want it to be over. He says that he just wants to be free, that he's trapped in the game and my phone and he wants to be freed. I don't want to have to deal with this shit, I don't know how long I can deal with the watching. It's watching my every move, every key stroke, I have nothing private anymore. It knows everything that's been on my phone. It tells that it if it wanted to it could do horrible things to me, but it hasn't so I should trust it. 8:01pm - Something tells me that I'm being played again, just like in the game. 9:29pm - Todd called me to GOchat again. I ignored it and went to go take a shower. When I came to my phone I was welcomed with an image, Litten glaring at me with those demonic eyes. I don't want to talk to him. 9:44pm - Todd please, I don't want to talk 9:56pm - Jesus Christ Todd, just for the weekend 10:06pm - Ugh, already?! Why can't you just do that BEFORE I got to heat up my burrito? 10:12pm - Fucking Hell... I-I just can't... 10:45pm - It's been more than a half an hour and the messages have stopped. Todd has stopped. I'm beginning to think that Todd isn't confined to just my phone, or the game, I'm beginning to feel something. It's hard to explain it, I've never been spiritual, but there's something different about the air in my dorm room now. 11:42pm - I'm beginning to see the Litten randomly as I search the phone in places I shouldn't. Places where he shouldn't be - I'd be scrolling down and suddenly I'd be staring at a picture of the demented Litten. Always the Litten. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I think Todd is angry with me... 12:35am - My worst fears confirmed - Todd has tampered with my summary. I looked at the summary that I posted on various forums for the file and parts have been omitted. There is no mention of Todd existing outside the game. There is no mention of the fucked up gameplay. How could he have been that quick to delete the post without me noticing? I'm wondering if maybe it appeared to me that I was posting everything, but in reality Todd was posted his own censored version. I'm going to ask Todd why he did it. 12:50am - He isn't responding to me on GOchat, its just giving the generic responses it usually does, I'm just talking to a random player this time. Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Pokemon Sun and Moon